Buildings
Buildings are can be built in your City and in your Outposts. These include the following: *Fortress *Dragon's Keeps *Homes *Garrisons /Training Camps/Dark Portals *Walls *Silos/Mausoleums *Factory *Metalsmith *Muster Points *Officers' Quarters *Rookery *Science Center *Sentinel *Storage Vault *Theater *Fields: **Farm **Mine **Quarry **Lumbermill **Reaping Stones *Dragon-enhancing buildings in your Skythrone Outpost *Troop enhancing buildings in your Steelshard Caverns * Dragon-boosting and Troop summoning buildings in your Luna Plains Most buildings can be upgraded to up to lvl 12-13, but the muster point can be upgraded to up to lvl 18. Each building (upgrade) gives you power. House- A house grants extra Population. You need Idle Population to get troops, resource sites, and money from taxes. Garrison- Garrisons are used to train troops. The higher level garrisons you have, the more available troops you can train. The more garrisons you have, the faster you can train troops. Science Center- The Science Center is used for research. Click the link above for more info. Storage Vault- The storage vault is used to store resources. The resources in the vault cannot be stolen by another player. The higher the vault, the more resources you can hold. Fortress- The fortress is one of the main buildings in the game. Some buildings require you to have a high level fortress before you can upgrade them. The higher level fortress you have, the more wildernesses you can conquer, and the more resource sites you can open.You will begin with a lvl 1 fortress. Dragons Keep- Every city and every outpost has this building. The keep is a dragons home. The higher the level of the keep, the stronger the dragon.The dragon keep must be level 8 and you must have all 4 pieces of that dragon's armor before you can send that dragon out on attacks. Training Camp- Training camps are similar to garrisons in the city, but these are located in outposts. Higher levels of training camps allow you to train troops faster, and if you get a training camp to level 10 in each outpost, you can train a special troop in each outpost. Theater- The theater is used to get more money. the higher level theater, the higher the base happiness, which means you can charge higher tax rates without the population going down. Some players feel this building is only usefull in the early stages of the game, and advise replacing it, if able, with a Garrison or Home. Some players, however, see the worth of a high-level theatre later in the game. See the Theater page itself for more detailed arguments.You can also see Quest Highlights in the Theater. There are also different OP buildings such as Silos and Training Camps.Only Spectral Ruins have Mausoleums, only the Skythrone has dragon-enhancing buildings and only the Steelshard Caverns has troop-enhancing buildings. Only the Luna Plains has a Luna Shrine where Lunar Energy is used to summon troops. Only in the Luna Plains outpost does upgrading buildings allows you to summon an increased number of and unlocking more types of troops with each upgrade as well as giving the Luna Dragon some boosts. Category:Browse Category:General Gameplay